1. Field Of The Invention
The present application relates to wireless communications and in particular to, inter alia, a methods and systems for network discovery.
2. Background Discussion:
Networks and Internet Protocol:
There are many types of computer networks, with the Internet having the most notoriety. The Internet is a worldwide network of computer networks. Today, the Internet is a public and self-sustaining network that is available to many millions of users. The Internet uses a set of communication protocols called TCP/IP (i.e., Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) to connect hosts. The Internet has a communications infrastructure known as the Internet backbone. Access to the Internet backbone is largely controlled by Internet Service Providers (ISPs) that resell access to corporations and individuals.
With respect to IP (Internet Protocol), this is a protocol by which data can be sent from one device (e.g., a phone, a PDA [Personal Digital Assistant], a computer, etc.) to another device on a network. There are a variety of versions of IP today, including, e.g., IPv4, IPv6, etc. Each host device on the network has at least one IP address that is its own unique identifier. IP is a connectionless protocol. The connection between end points during a communication is not continuous. When a user sends or receives data or messages, the data or messages are divided into components known as packets. Every packet is treated as an independent unit of data.
In order to standardize the transmission between points over the Internet or the like networks, an OSI (Open Systems Interconnection) model was established. The OSI model separates the communications processes between two points in a network into seven stacked layers, with each layer adding its own set of functions. Each device handles a message so that there is a downward flow through each layer at a sending end point and an upward flow through the layers at a receiving end point. The programming and/or hardware that provides the seven layers of function is typically a combination of device operating systems, application software, TCP/IP and/or other transport and network protocols, and other software and hardware.
Typically, the top four layers are used when a message passes from or to a user and the bottom three layers are used when a message passes through a device (e.g., an IP host device). An IP host is any device on the network that is capable of transmitting and receiving IP packets, such as a server, a router or a workstation. Messages destined for some other host are not passed up to the upper layers but are forwarded to the other host. The layers of the OSI model are listed below. Layer 7 (i.e., the application layer) is a layer at which, e.g., communication partners are identified, quality of service is identified, user authentication and privacy are considered, constraints on data syntax are identified, etc. Layer 6 (i.e., the presentation layer) is a layer that, e.g., converts incoming and outgoing data from one presentation format to another, etc. Layer 5 (i.e., the session layer) is a layer that, e.g., sets up, coordinates, and terminates conversations, exchanges and dialogs between the applications, etc. Layer-4 (i.e., the transport layer) is a layer that, e.g., manages end-to-end control and error-checking, etc. Layer-3 (i.e., the network layer) is a layer that, e.g., handles routing and forwarding, etc. Layer-2 (i.e., the data-link layer) is a layer that, e.g., provides synchronization for the physical level, does bit-stuffing and furnishes transmission protocol knowledge and management, etc. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) sub-divides the data-link layer into two further sub-layers, the MAC (Media Access Control) layer that controls the data transfer to and from the physical layer and the LLC (Logical Link Control) layer that interfaces with the network layer and interprets commands and performs error recovery. Layer 1 (i.e., the physical layer) is a layer that, e.g., conveys the bit stream through the network at the physical level. The IEEE sub-divides the physical layer into the PLCP (Physical Layer Convergence Procedure) sub-layer and the PMD (Physical Medium Dependent) sub-layer.
Wireless Networks:
Wireless networks can incorporate a variety of types of mobile devices, such as, e.g., cellular and wireless telephones, PCs (personal computers), laptop computers, wearable computers, cordless phones, pagers, headsets, printers, PDAs, etc. For example, mobile devices may include digital systems to secure fast wireless transmissions of voice and/or data. Typical mobile devices include some or all of the following components: a transceiver (i.e., a transmitter and a receiver, including, e.g., a single chip transceiver with an integrated transmitter, receiver and, if desired, other functions); an antenna; a processor; one or more audio transducers (for example, a speaker or a microphone as in devices for audio communications); electromagnetic data storage (such as, e.g., ROM, RAM, digital data storage, etc., such as in devices where data processing is provided); memory; flash memory; a full chip set or integrated circuit; interfaces (such as, e.g., USB, CODEC, UART, PCM, etc.); and/or the like.
Wireless LANs (WLANs) in which a mobile user can connect to a local area network (LAN) through a wireless connection may be employed for wireless communications. Wireless communications can include, e.g., communications that propagate via electromagnetic waves, such as light, infrared, radio, microwave. There are a variety of WLAN standards that currently exist, such as, e.g., Bluetooth, IEEE 802.11, and HomeRF.
By way of example, Bluetooth products may be used to provide links between mobile computers, mobile phones, portable handheld devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other mobile devices and connectivity to the Internet. Bluetooth is a computing and telecommunications industry specification that details how mobile devices can easily interconnect with each other and with non-mobile devices using a short-range wireless connection. Bluetooth creates a digital wireless protocol to address end-user problems arising from the proliferation of various mobile devices that need to keep data synchronized and consistent from one device to another, thereby allowing equipment from different vendors to work seamlessly together. Bluetooth devices may be named according to a common naming concept. For example, a Bluetooth device may possess a Bluetooth Device Name (BDN) or a name associated with a unique Bluetooth Device Address (BDA). Bluetooth devices may also participate in an Internet Protocol (IP) network. If a Bluetooth device functions on an IP network, it may be provided with an IP address and an IP (network) name. Thus, a Bluetooth Device configured to participate on an IP network may contain, e.g., a BDN, a BDA, an IP address and an IP name. The term “IP name” refers to a name corresponding to an IP address of an interface.
An IEEE standard, IEEE 802.11, specifies technologies for wireless LANs and devices. Using 802.11, wireless networking may be accomplished with each single base station supporting several devices. In some examples, devices may come pre-equipped with wireless hardware or a user may install a separate piece of hardware, such as a card, that may include an antenna. By way of example, devices used in 802.11 typically include three notable elements, whether or not the device is an access point (AP), a mobile station (STA), a bridge, a PCMCIA card or another device: a radio transceiver; an antenna; and a MAC (Media Access Control) layer that controls packet flow between points in a network.
In addition, Multiple Interface Devices (MIDs) may be utilized in some wireless networks. MIDs may contain two independent network interfaces, such as a Bluetooth interface and an 802.11 interface, thus allowing the MID to participate on two separate networks as well as to interface with Bluetooth devices. The MID may have an IP address and a common IP (network) name associated with the IP address.
Wireless network devices may include, but are not limited to Bluetooth devices, Multiple Interface Devices (MIDs), 802.11x devices (IEEE 802.11 devices including, e.g., 802.11a, 802.11b and 802.11g devices), HomeRF (Home Radio Frequency) devices, Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity) devices, GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) devices, 3G cellular devices, 2.5G cellular devices, GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) devices, EDGE (Enhanced Data for GSM Evolution) devices, TDMA type (Time Division Multiple Access) devices, or CDMA type (Code Division Multiple Access) devices, including CDMA2000. Each network device may contain addresses of varying types including but not limited to an IP address, a Bluetooth Device Address, a Bluetooth Common Name, a Bluetooth IP address, a Bluetooth IP Common Name, an 802.11 IP Address, an 802.11 IP common Name, or an IEEE MAC address.
Wireless networks can also involve methods and protocols found in, e.g., Mobile IP (Internet Protocol) systems, in PCS systems, and in other mobile network systems. With respect to Mobile IP, this involves a standard communications protocol created by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF). With Mobile IP, mobile device users can move across networks while maintaining their IP Address assigned once. See Request for Comments (RFC) 3344. NB: RFCs are formal documents of the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF). Mobile IP enhances Internet Protocol (IP) and adds means to forward Internet traffic to mobile devices when connecting outside their home network. Mobile IP assigns each mobile node a home address on its home network and a care-of-address (CoA) that identifies the current location of the device within a network and its subnets. When a device is moved to a different network, it receives a new care-of address. A mobility agent on the home network can associate each home address with its care-of address. The mobile node can send the home agent a binding update each time it changes its care-of address using, e.g., Internet Control Message Protocol (ICMP).
In basic IP routing (e.g., outside mobile IP), routing mechanisms rely on the assumptions that each network node always has a constant attachment point to, e.g., the Internet and that each node's IP address identifies the network link it is attached to. In this document, the terminology “node” includes a connection point, which can include, e.g., a redistribution point or an end point for data transmissions, and which can recognize, process and/or forward communications to other nodes. For example, Internet routers can look at, e.g., an IP address prefix or the like identifying a device's network. Then, at a network level, routers can look at, e.g., a set of bits identifying a particular subnet. Then, at a subnet level, routers can look at, e.g., a set of bits identifying a particular device. With typical mobile IP communications, if a user disconnects a mobile device from, e.g., the Internet and tries to reconnect it at a new subnet, then the device has to be reconfigured with a new IP address, a proper netmask and a default router. Otherwise, routing protocols would not be able to deliver the packets properly.
Network Discovery
Future Mobile Communication Systems will focus on integration of heterogeneous Radio Access Technologies. These technologies may comprise of e.g., PANs (Personal Area Networks with very small coverage), WLANs (Local Area Networks with comparatively large coverage area), and WANs (Wide Area Networks with comparatively larger coverage area e.g., cellular or WiMax). Since focus is on integration, the requirements are more stringent than those for simply interworking. One such requirement is global roaming across these heterogeneous Radio Access Technologies with ubiquitous and transparent service provisioning. Global Roaming necessitates efficient method for quick vertical handovers, which in turn demands
(a) Identification of certain Network Elements ahead of time; and
(b) Communication of Mobile Station (MS) with these Network Elements in advance.
Identification of Network Elements means determining the existence of APs (Access Points), Routers, DHCP Servers (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) and several Authentication Servers such as AAA, (Authentication, Authorization and Accounting), PANA Server (Protocols for carrying Access Network Authentication) and in some cases SIP Server (Session Initiation Protocols).
Communication with the Network Elements may comprise exchange of messages e.g., for fetching General Information about the Networks, Information about the Lower Layers and the available Information about Higher Layer Services for establishing proactive security association and getting IP address. Identification of Network Elements and communicating with them is referred to as Network Discovery.
Network Discovery has gained a lot of interest these days. Several techniques have been proposed, however they have some drawbacks. Among other things, known methods of “Networks Discovery” focus on two phase approach.
Phase-1: Establishing a NIR (Networks Information Repository), and filling it with the Networks Information by means of Reporting Agents (RAs). The RAs collect the information about Network Elements in a domain and send it to the NIR. (e.g., if a specific network element is attached/detached or becomes operational/non-operational its information is reported to the NIR). RAs are regular MSs that happen to be present in that domain at that time. NIR i.e., Networks Information Repository is also referred to in literature as Networks Information Database, or Media Independent Information Server.
Phase-2: Reuse of NIR information by new mobile entrants in that domain. i.e., any MS when it enters in a new domain can enquire to NIR about the Network Elements in that domain. The NIR was populated by the RAs previously present in that domain. The MS can access NIR from any single radio interface. (such as, e.g., 802.11 access network, 3GPP or 3GPP2 networks) and can request information in advance about Network Elements of any domain.
There are a number of drawbacks in both the above noted phases. In Phase-1 (Populating NIR), each and every MS that happens to enter in a domain, unaware of the fact that the previously present or passing-by MSs have already updated the NIR, keeps on sending/replicating the same information about the domain it is passing through. This not only unnecessarily keeps the NIR busy in processing the replicated information but also generates signaling burdens on the network gratuitously.
In Phase-2 (Reuse of NIR Information), the prior methods assume that a MS is aware of NIR's reachable location. This method may not work well or may be inefficient if a MS is not aware of the NIR's reachable location.
The present invention provides a variety of advances and improvements over, among other things, the systems and methods in the background.
References:
Additionally, the present invention provides a variety of advances and improvements over, among other things, the systems and methods in the background art described in the following references, the entire disclosures of which references are incorporated herein by reference.
1. 3GPP TS 23.041, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), Technical Specification Group Terminals, Technical realization of Cell Broadcast Service (CBS)(Releases 1 to 7)(http://www.3gpp.org/ftp/Specs/archive/23_series/23.041/)
2. 3GPP TS 31.102, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), Technical Specification Group Core Network and Terminals, Characteristics of the Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) Application (Releases 1 to 7) (http://www.3gpp.org/ftp/Specs/archive/31—31.102/).
3. IEEE 802.21 Media Independent Handover Services, http://www.ieee802.org/21/, I.E.E.E. 802.21 Doc No. 21-05-0240-01-000 (e.g., submitted May, 2005).